


She Gets It

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor/Mechanic Modern Day AU. When Abby meets Raven in a bar and starts to grow attached, she wonders if she should leave before she's left. Confronting Raven leads to a new discovery, and she finds herself happily embracing the relationship she had moments ago been ready to toss aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gets It

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr under misiu1432.

So, this one shot turned into a multi chap thing. i’m thinking 3ish? Unless I get prompts for more add ons. Enjoy! PS you can follow me on tumblr as well under the same name. 

 

Abby has had just about enough of work this week. In the last hour alone, two drunk teens wrecked a car, an idiot shot himself in the foot, and two kids needed stitches from park accidents. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, but in no mood to spend the hours before a descent bedtime at home alone. She found herself walking in the general direction of her apartment anyways, until she notices a fairly uncrowded bar. She decides a few drinks may be just what she needs.

\--------

 

Raven found herself being dragged from her kitchen not two minutes after she gets home.

 

She doesn't get a word in before being pushed into the back seat of her friends car. Lincoln is sitting in the passenger side and hold up his hand before she can protest.

 

"It's fine, Octavia's on it. You need a break Raven. And as your best friends, were going to take care of that." Bellamy was persistent, added with Lincoln and Octavia, she really doesn’t stand a chance. They had been trying to get her to go out for months now, but something was always coming up. Her life was busy running her own business and her personal life was just as crazy. It was great, really, but maybe her friends had a point. 

 

An hour after arriving to a club, Raven found herself with a headache and bored out of her mind. The dancing and loud music thing just wasn't her cup of tea anymore. She slipped out the door sending a quick text to Bellamy, letting him know she was taking a cab home before he could find her and halt her escape.

 

Turned out of course, cabs on a Saturday night, in the city, were harder to come by then she remembered them being. Taking the time given to her instead, she wanders a few blocks before spotting a hole in the wall bar. Not the best, but much better then the club. She quickly crosses the street as a light rain begins to come down.

 

The bar was a lot cleaner then Raven expected, and not many patrons at the early hour. After glancing around the room, she spots a seat at the bar, two spots down from a brunette in scrubs. The other woman looks like a tired nurse just getting off of a long shift. She knew the feeling.

 

Twenty minutes after sitting down, she finally feels her headache waning and she’s still nursing her first beer. A million things are running through her mind, cleaning that still needs done, parts that need ordered at the shop, errands that will be put off until the last second. When a new bottle of her favorite brand is placed in front of her, she raises her head in question. The woman she noticed when she first came in has moved over to the seat previously unoccupied between them.

 

"You've been here long enough, and holding that bottle in a death grip. Figured your beer would be warm by now." it was, Raven hadn't noticed while she sat lost in thought. Nodding, she took the offered bottle and slid the warm one to the side with a laugh.

 

"Yeah, you're very right. I hadn't really noticed. How about I repay the favor. What's your pleasure?" She sees the other woman's eyes widen for a moment before looking at her drink. Ah, not the best wording there.

 

"Oh, You really don't have to."

 

"Nonsense." flagging the bartender down, Raven asks what the woman was drinking. 

 

"Another Jack and Coke then, on my tab please."

 

In the next hour, Raven learns about the Doctor beside her. She learns for one, that she is a doctor, and not a nurse as she had first assumed. She was also a trauma surgeon to be more precise, and had a few rough shifts in the ER the past week. She learns that she has a daughter two years younger then herself, not that she mentions the closeness in age to the woman she was flirting with. That's the other thing she learns, she can still flirt. It had been two years since her last date. And apparently pretty well if the blush on the other woman's cheeks are anything to go by.

\-----------

 

Abby realizes before she even orders the beer, that the woman next to her had to be close to Clarke’s age. But she looks stressed, and she keeps rubbing her forehead in that way everyone does with a headache threatening to ruin their night, and Abby finds it pretty difficult to ignore the subtle pull she feels. She sees the emotions change every few minutes on the tanned face. Most prominent is a frown, and she realizes that the woman at the end of the bar is far too pretty to be frowning. So, she orders the beer, and slides herself over a seat. Maybe, just maybe, she can coax a smile from the painted red lips. if she’s lucky, maybe even get her phone number.

\-------

 

Abby learns that Raven has a taste for all kinds of music. The top ten played songs on her Iphone range from the Beatles, Led Zeplin, to Broadway soundtracks. She’s also a genius who works in a car garage. It makes her kind of sad that Raven’s not using her full potential, but when asked further about it, the subject quickly gets shoved aside.

 

Abby wonders if she's being flirted with. Raven makes sure their hands linger a moment when passing a bowl of pretzels over to her. She knows for certain it’s flirting when Raven says she’s impressed with how her eyes match her work shoes, ugly shoes meant for comfort. She even makes a comment on her wavy, tangled hair, and Abby is certain she hasn't washed it in at least two days. She’s lost too much sleep recently to be sure. When she’s finally worked up the courage to give her number to the younger woman, a ringtone stops them mid conversation. It’s Raven's, and she walks to the bathroom to take the call away from the sounds of the bar. It’s gotten more crowded as the night has gone on and the noise would most definitely make the phone hard to hear.

 

While Raven is occupied, Abby finds herself quickly closing her tab and jotting her number onto a napkin. She feels younger, more alive, and more nervous than she should. She shouldn't be worried if that phone call will even come, so she pushed the thoughts aside and decides to go ahead and put Ravens tab on her own as well. her drinks had cost twice as much as the beer had anyway.

 

Raven has her phone put away when she comes back, but the look she carries doesn't look happy. Abby goes ahead and steps forward, hoping she hasn’t missed an opportunity. 

 

"I have to go. I closed our tabs. Took care of yours too and all." She smiles at the shocked look she receives.

 

"Hey, what's the use working all those hours without enjoying the extra pay that comes with it. And enjoying the company as well. Thank you Raven. It was nice to just sit here and relax." And she really means it, even if it’s the only time she gets to spend with the other woman after tonight.

 

Raven is speechless, she finds she can't do much but smile and nod. There’s a folded piece of paper in her hand that Abby doesn't notice until she tries to slip the napkin in its place. She laughs before holding it up. 

 

"Oh, uh, it, this is for you. I had a nice time talking too. And. Well." They both smile a little as both numbers are revealed. Abby sits down a moment as Raven starts to walk away, saying goodnight. Just before pushing the door open though, Raven turns on her heals and quickly walks back to the bar.

 

"Abby..." She finds herself without words once again, so instead she acts. She leans down, eye level with Abby, and hesitates long enough to give the older woman a moment to pull away if needed. Instead, she sees Abby lick her lips, and a second later pushes a chaste kiss to them, before pulling away with a smile. "Ill call you."

 

 

*********

 

It’s a month later, after Abby makes them dinner in her home, that Raven stays the night for the first time. She finds her back flush against the fridge, quick hands undoing the buttons on her pants and warm fingers slipping inside. Abby lets her own grip Raven’s back and her sides in pleasure, nails raking across smooth skin. There’s no sounds in the house other than gentle sighs and soft pleas. By the time she finds herself bare and in her bed, she’s already tumbled over the edge of release 3 times. 

 

“Raven, baby let me touch you.” How she had gone this long without removing the other women's pants is beyond her. The dark brunette laughs into her neck before allowing the last of her clothing to be pulled away. 

 

Hours later, she smiles and runs fingertips down the red lines on her lovers sides as she drifts off to sleep. She wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. An hour later she ignores the text message with feeble excuses. 

 

That night, Raven shows up to her house with takeout and flowers and a pretty apology. And she thinks she gets it, because Raven is young and they haven’t even gotten into the subject of long term, and seriousness just yet. She lets it slide in favor of peppering kisses over the younger womans face.

 

“You're lucky you're cute.” The makeup sex is better than the night before. 

 

She tries not to be disappointed when their following date gets canceled and Raven’s only excuse was “something came up.”. When she calls the next day, their phone call is cut short with a similar line.

 

Three months into their, relationship, she guesses it should be called, she realizes she’s only been to Raven’s house once. That one time was only to pick her up, and she had been standing outside waiting as Abby pulled into the driveway. It shouldn’t matter, but she feels like it does. Their relationship is still new enough that she wouldn’t want to put unneeded pressure. But at the same time, it makes her curious. Her own home was lavish and grand and in the gated community on the other side of town. Raven lives in a small ranch style house with neighbors nearly in arms reach of the front door. 

 

Again, she feels like she may get it, why Raven doesn’t want to show off her own in comparison. But none of that matters to Abby because it’s Raven, and anything about the women is perfect to her. She lets it go until the next day when Raven would be over for a pizza and movie night. 

____________________

 

Abby really gets it now, that next night when their date is cut short by a phone call. Raven takes one look at the caller ID and leaves the room quickly to talk to the woman on the other line. They had been laying on the couch, Abby’s head on her chest when the name “Octavia” flashed on the screen. Raven had been saying something about having a serious discussion, that she had a few things she needed to tell her. She wonders if Raven ever jumps up that fast to take her calls. 

 

The night ends badly, with Raven storming to the bedroom to retrieve her overnight bag, saying she should have known better, that she had to leave anyways. 

 

“I just don’t think we need anything serious between us Raven. We’re just having some fun, right?” Abby almost chokes on her own words. Because of course this isn’t what she wants. But what else is she supposed to do with someone who was most likely seeing at least one other person. She doesn't think raven is really serious about her, so she strikes with the old adage “leave them before they leave you”. 

 

_________________________

 

After spending the weekend thinking things through, Abby comes to a decision. It’s her turn to show up with flowers and an apology this time. She can’t lose the woman she knew meant more than just casual fun to her. Monday’s are Raven’s constant off day from the shop so she decides early afternoon should be perfect to drop by. She figures she messed up badly enough that giving a warning would not work in her favor at the moment. 

 

Just after three, Abby steps out of her car to see Raven sitting in the wicker chair on her front porch. She pulls the flowers from the passenger seat and meets her at the porch stairs. 

 

Before she can say a word, she notices Raven’s eyes darting behind her, looking up and down the street. She had been waiting for someone. 

 

"Abby, this is a bad time. I know we need to talk, but can we do this later? Maybe tomorrow?" and Ravens looking down the street again, ignoring the flowers arranged just for her.

 

"No. You know what Raven, hell no. You want to figure out where our relationship is going. then lets do it. Right here, right now. I’m tired of the excuses and plans changing. Just be honest with me here. Are you seeing someone else?" The shocked look she receives almost calms her nerves here, because Raven looks offended at the accusation. She watches the dark chocolate eyes shes come to love soften before her. 

 

"Abby...No... jesus. Ok, I care about you. I swear I do, so much. But theres a few things I need to tell you, and now is not the time. Please." 

 

And Raven is still looking down the street, where Abby now sees a school bus letting a few kids off at the stop sign. She turns back to raven with a sigh.

 

"Like I said, its now or never. You wanted to talk about this friday and you ran out after that phone call. If you want commitment Raven, i’m in this. But I need to know your serious too. And the woman you're waiting for to come down that street, needs to be put aside.I don’t share." 

 

She catches Raven’s lips curl into the smallest of smiles at her words for a moment. Then Raven’s taking a deep breath and straightening her spine before she speaks. 

 

"Ok. Ok. I’m sorry about this. I just..give me a second. And, I won't hold you to that if you change your mind in a minute. I’m sorry this is how you're finding out." 

 

Abby’s breath leaves her chest. She must have missed hearing the other woman pull into the drive. Raven’s taking a few steps off the porch and walking around her before she can reply.

 

Before Abby fully registers it, a little boy, 5 years old maybe, and the spitting image of Raven, is running up the walkway. Hes wearing torn jeans and a huge smile, backpack thrown to the grass as he jumps into Ravens arms. Abby notices his shoes are a bit worn but have superheroes on the side. She’s trying to process the moment before she hears the boys voice as he’s settled on Raven’s hip. 

 

"Momma! I had the best day ever! And, I drew you a picture!" His grin matches the woman holding him, minus two front teeth.

 

At that moment, Abby gets it. She finally gets the puzzle piece she had been missing. She gets the calls being dropped just after a loud bang. She gets the canceled date nights and last minute changes. She became a mom at 19 herself. She had to go through it all too. 

 

She doesn’t exactly get why her heart is beating so fast. But maybe it’s because Raven isn’t seeing another woman. Her competition this entire time had been a little boy. The relief she feels is overwhelming the anger at being lied to. Raven had never told her she was a mother. But she thinks maybe she could get why after speaking with her about it. It wouldn't be easy, but it could be doable. 

 

"Abby..." she’s pulled from her musing as Raven steps up to her. "Ide like you to meet someone...This is Wren. My son. Wren, this is my friend Abby. The one i’ve been telling you about.” 

 

Abby takes a breath before stepping up to the boy and taking his hand in her own, giving him a soft “Hello.”. He was adorable. 

 

“Are you the pwetty lady my Momma gets dressed up for?” She glances at Raven to see how she want’s to play this and receives a nod. 

 

“Um.. Yeah. That’s me. Is that ok with you? That your mom and I go out together?” She never thought she would be waiting for a 5 year olds approval. He puts his chin in one hand and looks like he’s thinking pretty hard on the subject before nodding. 

 

“Yeah. I like you. Momma comes home with a lot of smiles after she sees you. So you make her happy. I get extra cookies when Momma’s in a really happy mood.” 

 

This little boy, he lightens the mood with his laughter as Raven swings him around and tickles his stomach. She set him down and gives him a gentle push towards the front door. 

"That went ok I think. Do you want to stay for dinner? We can hang out a bit until the runt falls asleep. Then maybe, we can have that talk?" And she says yes. Because in the end, she also gets that she may just love this woman. Despite such a big secret being kept from her, she thinks they can figure this out.


End file.
